


Bad feels good

by Lolistar92



Series: Please don’t catch no feelings [9]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: BDSM, Blink and you'll miss it Daddy Kink, Bondage, Bottom Kim Junmyeon | Suho, Coming Untouched, Dom Oh Sehun, Established Relationship, M/M, Overstimulation, Punishment, Sex Toys, Sub Kim Junmyeon, very brief context of sugar daddy au :'D
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:48:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22203607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lolistar92/pseuds/Lolistar92
Summary: “W-will you forgive me?” Junmyeon asks, tearfully.Sehun leans over him, fisting Junmyeon’s long hair. “We’ll see. Depends on how nicely you beg for your cock cage back.”
Relationships: Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Oh Sehun
Series: Please don’t catch no feelings [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1545931
Comments: 19
Kudos: 186





	Bad feels good

**Author's Note:**

> Literally wrote this in an hour because HunnieDae and I were thirsting over Junmyeon + muscles + riding a dildo + naughty but thinks he's good + long hair. 
> 
> This deserves more than 1k but here is where I'll start. :'D
> 
> Context, because I ran out of space: dom Sehun tells his sugar daddy sub Junmyeon not to touch himself for a month. Junmyeon disobeys.

Junmyeon's thighs flex, burning as he lifts himself up, until only the head of the dildo is still inside him. With a pitieous moan, he drops.

"Ah!" Junmyeon wails, writhing as the head of the fake cock glides over his swollen prostate. He so sensitive, feels so raw. It's all he can do to keep his abs engaged, to keep himself up right, when all his exhausted body wants to do is face plant into the soft bed.

"Please," he whimpers even as he gathers himself to do it all again.

"One more, hyung," Sehun demands, face impressive from where he watches, leg crossed over his knee.

Junmyeon can barely see the outline of his dick, hopes Sehun hasn't taken himself into hand and orgasmed while Junmyeon had been fucking himself. It's _his_ job to take care of Sehun.

Soft, pliantly, Junmyeon mewls, "Okay."

It hurts now, thighs and groin a mix of white hot pain and pleasure. He's cum twice already, been fucking himself for over half an hour. He is exhausted, his muscles ache. Sweat, tears and cum matte his body, and he feels like the messy pet Sehun makes fun of him for being.

Despite it all, Junmyeon keeps going. His ass feels like one live nerve, but Sehun hasn't forgiven him yet.

Junmyeon tugs at the ropes keeping his arms bound over his head. It's the only time Sehun had touched him, to change his position so his arms weren’t strained. Trying to kiss Sehun when he was that close is the reason his punishment got bumped from two hands-free orgasms to three. He fists the ropes and lifts himself off the big fake dick, fucking back down with a slutty moan.

It continues like that. His limp cock does rise despite how Junmyeon was so sure it wouldn't. Precum paints his thighs, prostate mercilessly milked by the oppressive nubs lining the dildo making sure Junmyeon's ass is properly fucked raw.

Eventually he does cum, the noise he makes more wounded than a sound of pleasure. Cum dribbles pathetically out of his half hard cock but Junmyeon can barely pay it any mind. 'Yellow' is on the tip of his tongue from how oversensitive he is, the white pain making him break into a cold sweat, breath stuttering as he lists. The ropes are doing the most to keep him upright but the strain it puts on his arms has him whimpering continuously.

But Sehun is there, knife in hand. He cuts through the special rope, catching Junmyeon before he falls. He guides Junmyeon down, hands massaging his shoulders for a few moments until he can feel the burn recede to a deep ache.

He doesn't remove the dildo.

"Sehunnie?" Junmyeon slurs when he feels more himself. He hasn't tipped into his space yet, the guilt is still there because he can feel Sehun's erection against his ass.

"Hush, hyung," Sehun murmurs.

Junmyeon dozes under Sehun's talented hands. But whatever drowsiness overcomes him is instantly displaced when Sehun grabs the base of the dildo and withdraws it.

"Hnn!" Junmyeon moans sharply, ass convulsing around the escaping girth sending pin pricks of pain through his nerves as the nubs scrape against his walls as they exit. When the dildo is gone Junmyeon's hole flutters, empty.

“So pretty, hyung,” Sehun praises, tone more kind than it has been since he walked into Junmyeon’s apartment and saw him finger fucking himself, against Sehun’s orders to not touch himself. In Junmyeon’s pathetic defense, he hadn’t been fucking himself with the intention to cum. It’s been so long since he had felt any stimulation, Sehun barely even kissing him during those four weeks. “You made room inside you just for me, right, hyung?”

Junmyeon moans, high pitched and embarrassed as Sehun unzips his pants fucks into him. His walls part shamelessly, milk around Sehun’s cock as if they hadn’t been fucked roughly for almost an hour.

Despite the overstimulation that has him panting into the pillow, he valiantly tries to get his knees propped up under him.

Sehun spanks him.

“Lay down and take it, hyung. It’s what you wanted, isn’t it? Me fucking your greedy hole?” Sehun withdraws his cock, slapping it meanly against Junmyeon’s gape

“Yes, yes,” Junmyeon whines pathetically. “Please, give it back! Sehunnie!” He arches into the slaps Sehun delivers to his cheeks, crying harder as Sehun makes fun of how they jiggle.

“If I fuck you, you have to cum again. Do you understand, hyung?”

Junmyeon shakes. He can’t, but -

“W-will you forgive me?” Junmyeon asks, tearfully.

Sehun leans over him, fisting Junmyeon’s long hair. “We’ll see. Depends on how nicely you beg for your cock cage back.”

Junmyeon sobs. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry, Sehunnie. I want it back, I’m sorry. I’ll be good for you!”

Sehun fucks back in, slapping Junmyeon’s left asscheek hard. “You’re naughty, hyung. Don’t pretend you’re a good boy.”

“No!” Junmyeon cries, tears making the pillow wet even as he drools all over it. Sehun’s cock is fucking so well into him, his battered prostate feels like it’s throbbing. “I’m good, I can be good! I want it back, please, Sehunnie, I want my cage back!”

Sehun reaches under and cups Junmyeon’s limp cock. Junmyeon flinches, writhing away but Sehun follows, fucking into him hard. He teases Junmyeon’s cock making Junmyeon cry harder.

“Cum for me, daddy,” Sehun demands.

Junmyeon’s entire body clenches up, orgasm practically ripped from him. Behind him, he can feel Sehun lock up, hands gripping Junmyeon’s hips tighter as he pumps his cum into him.

When he’s done, he falls limp over Junmyeon. Junmyeon tries to breathe, mind hazy. It’s hard to concentrate on anything other than the feeling of Sehun’s cock inside him.

Junmyeon’s almost found his subspace when Sehun’s hand suddenly tightens around Junmyeon’s cock, making him squeal.

“You didn’t think we were done, did you? You haven’t begged enough for me to give you your cage back, naughty hyung.”


End file.
